


Scenes of a Forgotten Life

by shellygurumi



Series: Remember Me Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various scenes from Dean and Castiel's life before the accident caused Dean to lose his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Many of these were written as part of the 30 Day OTP Challenge that floated around tumblr. They are not necessarily in chronological order.

Searching for a new car for Castiel went well. Enjoying each other's company, the pair decided to get dinner together before parting ways. The night was over now and Dean was driving Castiel back to his home. When he parked, there was a moment where they both sat there, the car idling, Zeppelin playing quietly on the stereo and neither of them said anything. Dean bit his lip, fiddling with the keys in the ignition. 

"Walk you to the door?" He said, finally, not able to meet Cas' gaze, in case he was turned down.

"Sure, yeah." Cas said, giving a nod and taking off his seat belt. 

"Okay." Dean turned off the motor and pulled off his belt before getting out of the car. He circled around to Castiel's side, waiting for him to close the door, before walking up the path to Castiel's apartment building. Dean kept his hands in his jacket pocket right up until they got to the door.

"So that went well, I thought." Cas said, shrugging easily. He offered a small smile to Dean.

"Yeah, no, it totally did. We should do it again sometime." Dean nodded, looking at Cas. "The date part, I mean."

"Yes, I agree. We should." 

"Maybe get dinner... or see a movie and get dinner, too?"

"That sounds good." Cas smiled up at Dean, who smiled back.

"Great! So, uhm... yeah, I hope you have a good night."

Cas laughed quietly, looking down. "Yeah, you too."

A moment of silence passed between them. Cas didn't go into the apartment complex, only pulled his keys out of his pocket and ran his thumb over one of them. Dean didn't go back to the car, just rocked on his feet, trying to make up his mind.

"Aw, hell, c'mere..." Dean reached out and took Castiel's hand, pulling him closer. His other hand moved to cup Cas's cheek, urging him to look up. As Cas moved easily closer, he brought his hands to rest on Dean's hips, tilted his head upwards and closed his eyes as Dean pressed a kiss to his lips. 

It was slow and fairly innocent, a rather sweet first kiss. They both closed their eyes and lips pressed to lips. Dean released Cas's hand and held the shorter man about the waist, bringing their bodies together. Castiel tipped his head to the side, nearly smiling into the kiss and glad Dean finally made the move. Dean brushed his thumb over that rough, stubble-covered cheek of Castiel's while he enjoyed the softer feel of Cas's lips. 

They both pulled apart from the kiss at the same time, Cas wearing a small but happy smile and Dean wearing a big goofy grin. Their foreheads rested together and they kept their close holds on each other. Dean's hand remained at Cas's cheek, thumb moving to trace his bottom lip, which parted from the top ever so slightly. Castiel's hands stayed at Dean's hips, fingers tightening their grip. 

"That was nice," Cas murmured against Dean's thumb.

"It was," Dean replied quietly. 

The next kiss happened immediately, this time with parted lips and tongues twisting together. Castiel could taste the beer Dean was drinking before they left the restaurant and Dean could taste the chocolate dessert Cas had ordered. Behind that, they tasted each other, and enjoyed every moment of it. They kissed with their whole bodies, pressing together along chest, stomach, abs, hips. The desire and attraction was evident in the way both their hands tightened their grip, holding the other man firm in their grasp. Neither wanted to let go or to let the kiss end.

When it finally did, they were both a little breathless, panting softly between parted lips that hovered close to the lips they just kissed. Hands still held firm, as if refusing to let each other leave. Dean smiled and Cas seemed almost shell-shocked. 

"That was better than nice," Dean joked, but still whispered, as if afraid to break the spell of the moment.

"It was," Cas replied, echoing Dean's earlier words, eyes focused on Dean's lips before they lifted to look into the happy glint of Dean's green eyes. A slow smile spread across his face. "So, movie next time... and dinner."

"Yeah. Dinner and a movie," Dean chuckled and gave a small nod. He pressed one final kiss to Cas's lips, firm but brief, before slowly pulling away. His hands trailed from Castiel like they didn't want to leave. "Have a good night, Cas..." 

"You too..." Cas said, smiling as he backed up to his door, watching Dean as he walked away. Dean was walking backwards, watching Cas the whole way, a smirk plastered across his face.


	2. Dean's Bad Day

Cas was already over at the apartment when Dean got home from work. He was later than expected, but Cas had made himself comfortable on the couch, flipping through channels while he waited for Dean. They shared keys to each other’s apartments a few months ago and had since been pretty comfortable about it. 

“Dean, you finally made it,” Cas called, muting the TV and looking over the back of the couch as Dean approached.

Dean groaned, trudging in and pulling off his jacket, “This asshole customer kept bitching about how we screwed up his car. The damn thing was a piece of shit to start with because he doesn’t have the brains to take care of it properly. I mean, freakin’ like, not getting the oil changed even though the damn thing is dryer than a desert. Then waiting another couple months and thinking that topping it up with some random shit from the gas station will make it all better. The guy’s an idiot.” 

As Dean ranted, he walked towards the couch, where Cas was sitting with his back against the arm, one leg hanging off the edge, the other stretched out across the cushions. Dean plopped down on the couch somewhere between Castiel’s legs.

“Sounds like an idiot,” Cas agreed, reaching out to take Dean’s arm and pull him closer. 

Without any resistance, Dean leaned against Cas’ chest as he continued his rant. “A total idiot! So he fucks up his car, then brings it into the shop when it stops running right. When we tell him all the ways it’s messed up, ‘cause he’s too stupid to do even the most basic upkeep, he blames us for the problems. The whole, ‘I just came in for the check engine light and you’re telling me there’s a problem with this and that?’ rant. Well, yeah, dipshit, the check engine light came on because you fucked up your damn car. Not ‘cause we did.” 

Castiel shook his head, giving a hum of understanding as he wrapped his arms around Dean. One hand rested on Dean’s back, rubbing soothing circles across his back and massaging along his shoulders. By the time he reached Dean’s neck and started rubbing the tense muscles there, Dean was turning to putty in his hands.

“You’ve got about ten years to stop doing that…” Dean groaned happily, dropping his head to Cas’ shoulder. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Couldn’t be helped,” Cas said easily, not bothered. He continued massaging Dean’s neck until the man shifted on the couch so that he was laying down, resting against Castiel, rather than sitting at an odd angle. “I’m sorry it was a bad day.”

“It wasn’t so bad til that guy came in.” It was easy to tell that Dean was relaxing as his voice became gruffer and lazier. 

“Good,” Cas murmured, moving a hand to run through Dean’s hair, smiling when he received another happy sound out of the man. Their plans for the night may have been ruined, but Castiel was perfectly content to just relax there, holding Dean and soothing away his stress. Dean was certainly content to let the tension of the past couple hours seep away under the power of those deft fingers, head pressed to Castiel’s chest, listening to the steady thumb of his heart. 

Dean wasn’t really into the whole business of defining what it meant to be in love, but what he did know was that when he was with Cas, cuddling, kissing, talking, or just existing in peaceful silence, that he was content. He could live with being content with this man for a long time.


	3. Go Fish

Dean and Castiel relaxed against the couch, facing one another. They mirrored each other, each with their back to one of the couch arms, a leg resting along the back of the couch and one leg hanging off the edge. Castiel rested his head against the back of the couch, staring down at the cards in his hands. Dean was leaning forward to draw a card.

“Do you have any fours?” Cas asked, narrowing his eyes at Dean suspiciously.

Dean smirked, but shook his head, “Go fish.”

“Uh-huh…” Still suspicious, he reached out to grab a card, then laughed triumphantly. “A four! That means I get to go again, right?” 

“Yes.” Dean laughed and nodded. Earlier that day, Dean and Cas had been talking about card games after making a joke about how they should play strip poker tonight. When Castiel mentioned off hand that he’d never played Go Fish, Dean had been completely flabbergasted. So it was, that game night had begun.

They made an agreement that whoever won the game of Go Fish could decide the next card game they played. If Dean won, they were playing strip poker. If Cas won, they were going to play gin, because apparently Castiel only knew old people games, as Dean called them.

“Do you have any…” Cas pursed his lips, considering, “Sevens?”

“Nope! Go fish.” After Castiel drew his card, Dean asked, “Have any threes?”

“Go fish.” Castiel smirked triumphantly, just enjoying beating Dean at the moment. Dean drew a card and Cas asked, “Do you have any queens?”

“Nope,” Dean shook his head. “Any eights?”

Cas shook his head, watched Dean draw a card, then leaned back with a broad smile, “Have any threes?” 

“Did you lie to me!?” Dean’s eyes went wide.

“Lie to you? Of course not. I drew a three after you asked it.”

Dean faked a glare at Castiel as he handed over his three card.

“Don’t get mad at me because I pay attention and have good luck.” Cas took the card and laid his pair down. “At this rate, though, I’m going to win.”

“Yeah, so you still set on playing a game for nursing home residents if you win?”

“Maybe,” Cas raised a brow at Dean. “Do you think you can change my mind?”

Dean toed Castiel’s foot with his own, looking down at them. “You know, if your luck keeps up, you might not mind playing some strip poker.”

“Or we could play a different game. One that doesn’t involve cards.” 

“Does it involve clothes?” Dean raised a brow at Cas.

“Go fish.” 

“It’s not my turn.” 

“Shut up.” Cas rolled his eyes, dropped his cards and reached out for Dean’s hand. He gave Dean a little tug and pulled him forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. Dean returned it eagerly, sparing one hand to gather the cards and toss them onto the coffee table. He knelt forward on the couch in front of Castiel and pressed him back into the couch. 

Castiel’s free hand lifted to cup Dean’s cheek and he smiled into the kiss. Dean hugged Cas about the middle and pulled him to lay on the couch. They were both laughing as Dean shifted them to lay more comfortably as they kissed. When they broke apart, Cas raised a brow at the other man.

“I know I’ve never played Go Fish before, but does it always end like this?”

Dean opened his mouth, intending to make a joke, then he looked right into those blue eyes, his expression serious, “Yes. Yes, all the time. Those are the rules.”

“Good, we should play more often.” Cas smirked.

“We should. All the time.” Dean agreed and kissed Castiel again.


	4. Hanging Out

Cas leaned against the rails of the back deck, watching Dean as he put the burgers on the grill. Sam had flown in from California to visit for the week and brought his girlfriend, Jess with him. She was here to meet Dean and the family, so he and Cas decided a barbecue was in order. Jess was a pretty girl, smart and funny, and it was clear the two of them were crazy for each other.

Sam was sitting in one of the deck chairs with Jess settled on his knee. He had his arm around her waist and she was leaning back against one of his broad shoulders. She had been telling a story about something stupid Sam had done one day and the whole time she spoke, he watched her. Cas had been watching the pair of them, until she mentioned how much she loved Sam. That’s when his eyes strayed to Dean.

He knew he loved Dean, had for a long time. The two of them didn’t say it much, really, because of Dean’s aversion to chick flick moments, but they said it often enough that Castiel never had to doubt it. At least, he didn’t doubt it these days. They had been living together for over a year now, were even thinking about getting a dog. Dean’s whole family accepted Cas as a Winchester, it was just assumed now that he was family. Jess had brought small gifts for everyone, trying to make a good impression on the family when she met them, and even included Castiel in this. He was family enough now that she wanted his approval as much as she wanted Dean’s. That had been a surprise.

As he watched Dean now, Castiel realized he’d gotten lost in thought, because Dean was laughing at something that Sam or Jess had said, but he completely missed it.

“Have I missed something?” He blinked and looked back at the pair.

“Ah, there you are, Castiel.” Sam grinned. “Thought we lost you there for a minute.”

“What?” Cas tipped his head to the side, brows furrowing.

“Don’t be mean!” Jess smacked Sam’s arm, then looked back to Cas, “Sam was just reprimanding Dean for stealing your attention. But I don’t blame you, really, it’s easy to get lost staring at these Winchester boys, isn’t it?”

Cas looked down and really hoped he wasn’t blushing. “Yes, well… On occasion, perhaps.”

“Hey, you can’t blame us for our devastating good looks,” Dean interjected. “I mean, Cas is just helpless to stare at me, basically all day long.”

“I do not!” Castiel blurted back at Dean, though his mouth was open in a broad, amused smile. “I can look elsewhere just fine.” Just to prove it, he crossed his arms and looked away.

“Aw, c’mon Cas, you know you can’t last for long…” Dean set his spatula on the grill and sauntered over to Castiel, placing one hand on the rail beside him.

“Nope.” Castiel looked away, pointedly. His lips quirked up in a smile as he saw Sam and Jess laughing.

Dean slid to the side, trying to put himself right in Castiel’s line of sight, but Cas just turned the other way, closing his eyes so as not to get “caught.” When Dean tried to move again, Cas slipped out from between Dean and the deck’s railing and headed down the few steps to the lawn.

“Hey! Cas… Get back here,” Dean laughed and went right after him. “Sammy, watch the grill! I’ve got a boyfriend to catch.” He pointed at his brother along the way. All four of them laughed and Castiel moved quickly away from the deck with Dean right behind him.

“No way!” Cas shouted over his shoulder.

“I’mma get you!” Dean growled playfully and lunged for Cas, grabbing him around the waist, causing Castiel to let out a surprised grunt.

He ducked his head and kept trying to look away from Dean. With hands firm on Castiel’s hips, Dean turned him around so they were facing one another and Cas closed his eyes again, hiding.

“That’s how you wanna play, then? Fine!” Dean hoisted Castiel up and threw him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

That got Cas to open his eyes, looking shocked at the sudden and unexpected twist. “DEAN!” He shouted in surprise, now faced with Dean’s back. “Put me down!”

“Nope.” Dean was grinning as he started walking back towards the deck. “Not til you admit you can’t help looking at me.”

“Well, obviously I can.” Cas crossed his arms, which looked odd, from where he was hanging over Dean’s shoulder.

“Admit it, you’re checking out my ass as we speak.”

“I… n-no I’m not.”

“Uh-huh. You know you’re a terrible liar, right?” Dean reached up and slapped Castiel’s ass.

“Hey! You know I can reach yours, too, right?” Cas dropped an arm to swat at Dean’s ass in retribution.

“See? You can’t even keep your hands off.”

“Oh my God, Dean, put me down!” Cas began to struggle out of Dean’s hold, only to be thrown off guard when Dean did a little spin. He had to cling onto the other man just to keep from toppling over. “This is not fair!”

“Told you, you’re not coming down til you admit it!”

“I won’t!” He began wriggling again and Dean continued to spin them around until Cas threw him off balance and they both tumbled into the grass, laughing. Cas rolled over onto his back and looked over to see Dean. He was sprawled on his back, perpendicular to Cas, his arms were above his head, both near Castiel’s side, his face bright with laughter.

Cas reached out his hand to grasp Dean’s, smiling when the other man looked his way.

“Alright, I give…” He said quietly.

Dean rolled over onto his stomach and propped himself up on his forearms, keeping a hold of Castiel’s hand. He moved close enough to look down at Cas’ face and flashed a shit eating grin.

“I told you, man. I’m adorable. Can’t help but look at me.”

“Yeah, well… might have something to do with me liking you.” Cas reached up his free hand to grab the front of Dean’s shirt, pulling him down for a kiss, which Dean gladly returned.

“You guys coming back here or are you just gonna make out in the grass like young lovers or something?” Sam called from the deck, ruining the moment like little brothers are wont to do.

Dean just lifted a hand to show Sam the middle finger. The sound of Jessica’s laughter was heard in return.


	5. Castiel's Bad Day

When Castiel got home from work, he was scowling. He shrugged out of his trench coat with stiff arms and hung it up with a glare to the coat rack. Shoes were kicked off and Castiel trudged towards the bedroom door, totally oblivious to the fact that Dean was sitting on the couch, already home from work, with Angus beside him, head on Dean’s knee. Just before Cas walked through the door, Dean called out to him.

“Jeeze, Cas, rough day?” Dean scratched Angus’s head, causing the Labrador to whine happily. 

Jerking to a stop, Castiel grabbed the door frame and turned back to look at Dean, his expression softened from the glare he gave the coat rack, but he still looked miserable, “That would be an understatement.”

“Were you heading to bed?” Dean was already dressed in his pajama pants and a plane gray tee shirt. His hair was damp, meaning he must have gotten home from work and showered not long ago. 

“No,” Cas shook his head. “Just to change.” 

“Well, when you’re done, Angus here’s been keeping your spot on the couch warm.” Dean offered him a smile.

Cas nodded, the hint of a smile trying to make itself known, just before he turned into the bedroom, pulling his tie loose. He made short work of getting out of his suit and tossing the currently irritating clothes onto a pile of dirty clothes that lived on a chair. It was a poor habit, but some days he just didn’t care anymore. After changing into his own pajama pants and one of Dean’s old tee shirts, Castiel came back out into the living room. 

Dean swatted at Angus to get the dog off the couch. Castiel took his place, lounging across the couch with his head on Dean’s leg. It wasn’t their usual kind of position, but today was an exception. Dean knew that right away. He looked down at Cas with a frown and began running his fingers through the man’s shaggy hair. Castiel closed his eyes and hummed softly, finally starting to relax.

“Wanna talk about it?” Dean asked quietly.

“No…” Castiel sighed. “I’m leaving it at work.” 

“Well, Angus had an exciting day today.” Dean continued combing through Cas’s hair, but began scratching pleasantly at his scalp and the back of his neck. It was very effective on calming Castiel.

“Yeah?” 

“Yup. Went for a walk, played ball and Frisbee, in fact, he caught every toss.”

“Oh, good job, Angus,” Cas opened his eyes and saw that the dog was sitting at the foot of the couch, watching them. He was smart enough to recognize his name and knew they were talking about him. Castiel reached out to scratched under the dog’s head and stroked the side of his face. Angus made happy noises. “Good boy.”

“Yeah, then he ate while I took a shower, then me and him chilled out on the couch til you got home.”

“Have you eaten?” Castiel asked, yawning hugely.

“I had a bite to eat, how about you?” Dean brushed some hair away from Castiel’s brow.

“Some half-cold pizza someone bought,” Castiel rolled onto his back, head still pillowed on Dean’s leg, and looked up at the other man. “But I’m not hungry.”

Dean let his hand come to rest on Castiel’s chest and looked down at the man. “Want to watch TV then?” 

“Mm…” Castiel closed his eyes again and rested his head against Dean’s hip, “Maybe.” 

Dean laughed, brushing Cas’s hair back again, “Or we could just sit here.” 

“You could keep that up…” 

“What? This?” Dean kept combing Castiel’s hair. When Cas hummed and nuzzled into his hip happily, Dean knew it was the answer he wanted. “Yeah, okay. I’ll just replace Angus with you. My night is the same.”

“Hey!” Cas opened his eyes and glared up at Dean, but he was on the verge of laughing. “I am better than the dog.”

Dean gasped and looked over at Angus, “It’s okay, buddy, he doesn’t mean it!”

“Yes I do! Angus is a good dog, but he’s a dog. I’m a man… I can do things he can’t.”

“What, like, open doors with your opposable thumbs?”

“That isn’t what I meant.” 

“Oh? What did you mean?” Dean smirked down at Cas.

“Maybe I’ll show you later.” Castiel reached up a hand and poked Dean in the side.

Dean jumped with a startled sound and caught Castiel’s hand. Lifting it, he kissed the back of the hand and gave it a squeeze. “You should show me.”

Castiel lifted himself up enough to press a kiss to Dean’s lips. It was a simple, light kiss. Cas closed his eyes and rested a hand against Dean’s chest. They rested their foreheads together and Dean wound his arms around Cas, hugging him. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel whispered.

“S’what I’m here for,” Dean shrugged and hugged Cas a little closer.


End file.
